


Summer

by recastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Grace Kink, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recastiel/pseuds/recastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finds you with a popsicle on a hot day, and decides he can keep you cool a lot better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a couple of imagines from tumblr, and is also posted on my writing blog on tumblr! inhellandheaven.tumblr.com

Okay, maybe you didn’t like summer, but you could at least tolerate it.  Up until you met him, you swore up and down that you hated summer.  You hated the sun beating down, and you hated sweating, and nothing good ever came of the heat.  That was until you met Lucifer.  A chance meeting, as his vessel (well his true vessel was Sam Winchester, you knew of that much, but this one he was inhabiting) was your ex boyfriend from years back.  Before he got married, and his family got slaughtered.  Now, Lucifer had inhabited him and if you were being perfectly honest…

No.  Not now, not those words.  But you could deal with the heat now.  With the impending apocalypse, you knew that a far worse heat waited for you.  You rubbed your eyes, standing up and walking to the kitchen.  Lucifer had gone off on his devil business, so you were alone.  You opened up the freezer, pulling out a popsicle.  You pulled out your cellphone and gave a quick glance to it.  Holy shit, the temperature was 105 degrees.  “God damned fucking SOUTH.”  You mumbled, pulling the wrapper off your popsicle and making your way to sit back in the living room of your house.

You slowly began to suck on the popsicle, mind wandering as you gazed out the window.  You’d been with Lucifer for six months now.  He was a little controlling at times, yes.  If he wasn’t by your side, you weren’t allowed to leave the house.  Sometimes, everything would have to be just in order or else he would get furious.  At least when he flew into a rage, there was one surefire way to get him to calm down. 

You slowly pulled the cold object out of your mouth, tongue swirling around a bit at the very tip.  That’s when you heard a hushed chuckle from behind you and spun quickly.  Your fallen angel was leaning against the doorway, head cocked to the side and his arms folded.  “I saw that, you know.”  He remarked, lips twisted into a smirk.

“Of course you did.”  You slowly slid the popsicle back in your mouth, taking your time and hollowing out your cheeks.  His eyes narrowed, and he slowly stalked over to you, sitting down by your side and reaching up, pulling the popsicle back out of your mouth.  You swirled your tongue around it by before, and Satan drew in a harsh breath.  You gave him a little smile, and he tentatively licked it with his forked tongue.  He made a face at the taste, and within a millisecond it was gone.

“Far too sweet.”  He commented.  “Why do you like such things anyway?”

“They keep me cool.”  You shrugged.  “It’s hot outside.”

“Hell will be much hotter.”  He reminded you, his voice sounding a little hopeless.  You shook your head at him, reaching over and taking one of his hands.

“You will be worth the heat.”  He finally smiled for you, reaching his free hand up to rest on your cheek.  You leaned willingly into the cold skin, eyes slipping shut.  You hummed a little when his hand slipped from your cheek to your neck, his skin cooling you down everywhere he touched.  You opened your eyes and looked at him.  “Luce, you’re supposed to hate mankind.  Why have you taken such an interest in me?  I know when the apocalypse comes I will burn with you… I will burn in hell and on Earth… but shouldn’t you hate me?”

“Shouldn’t you hate me?”  His voice turned darker.  “I am the devil.  I’m horrible and you know it.”

“So sue me, I fell in love with Satan himself.  A beautiful fallen angel who happens to treat me like every girl wants to be treated.  Controlling? Yes.  Wonderful? Also yes.  You’ve treated me nicer than any other human I’ve ever been with.  No human ever brought me flowers every day.”  Your eyes flicked over to today’s flowers- white roses.  You looked back at him. “No human ever opened up completely emotionally to me, laying his good and bad side bare for me.  You’re different, and even though you may be evil itself, you don’t act like it.  So there’s my excuse.  What’s yours?”

“You are different.”  He said simply.  “I cannot say what it is about you.  When I first saw you, I believed you to be an angel.  I still doubt your humanity.  I cannot offer a better explanation.  Just know that I…”  His eyes squeezed shut, and you ran your hand along his arm soothingly.  He couldn’t say it.  You didn’t blame him.

A small cut opened up on his face, another sign of his vessel wearing increasingly thin.  A small trickle of blood ran down the skin, and you quickly leaned out to lap it up with your tongue.  You pulled away, licking your lips slowly and seeing Lucifer’s eyes follow your every move.  You pouted slightly, internally rejoicing at the fact that his eyes were still glued to your mouth. 

“I wish I had my popsicle back.”  You formed your mouth carefully around every syllable.  His eyes flicked up to yours and he gave you a cheesy grin.

“I won’t bring that disgusting thing back, but I do have something else that you could work your magic on that tastes even better and is just as cold.”  He moved so he was leaning back on the couch, legs spread open.

“Smooth, Luce.”  You mumbled, hurriedly sliding off of the couch and positioning yourself in front of him, in between his open legs and you dropped to your knees.  Your hands found his belt, undoing it and hurriedly unbuttoning his pants, dragging them down to his ankles.  His erect member popped out in front of you and you rolled your eyes.  Of course, he’d been fucking going commando.  You leaned down, casually running your tongue up and down along his length.  Your tongue flicked against the head, and you grinned a little at his gasp.  You met his eyes as you fully took him into your mouth, sucking slightly and pressing the flat of your tongue against him.  You bobbed your head slowly, gradually increasing your suction.  You went as far down on him as you could, keeping your hands on his thighs the whole time.  You felt his hands twine in your hair, and you took that as encouragement to go faster.  A few seconds later you stopped, pulling back off of him and smiling.

“Did that cool you down?”  He whispered, grabbing your shirt and pulling you up so that you were pretty much completely draped over him.  You kissed him softly, crawling up so that you were straddling him, sitting back on his thighs.

“Yes, baby.”  You purred in his ear, dropping a little to run your tongue just over his jawline.  He let out a shaky breath and you smiled to yourself.  “That did, but I’m getting all hot again…”  You tried not to grimace at how true your words were.  Despite his cool body somewhat underneath yours, you were starting to sweat. 

“Let me cool you down again.”  He picked you up, slamming you back onto the couch so you were lying underneath him.  You realized that both of your clothes were completely gone, and you let out a small laugh.  He raised an eyebrow at you, dropping his head so his lips met yours again.  He shifted his weight onto one arm, and you felt his hand run down your side slowly, coming over your hip and in between your legs.  One icy finger slipped into you, and you gasped.

“Damn, Lucifer…”  You moaned into his mouth.  You felt his smile against your lips, and he added a second.  You moved your hips in time with his hand, pulling away from his kiss to breathe and let out a few more shaky moans as his fingers hit that perfect spot inside you.  Suddenly his fingers were gone, and you were clenching around emptiness.  You weren’t left waiting for longer.

Something like electricity pushed inside you, and you nearly screamed.  He’d only done this once before- using his Grace to pleasure you.  You knew you had to keep perfectly still or else he could possibly kill you.  You bit down on your lip, hands finding his which had come to rest on your hips.  His face was pulled in an expression of pure concentration and you let out a small gasp as you felt his Grace expand inside you, stretching you.  He looked up at you, his expression of concentration gone but you still felt his Grace, now slowly rubbing against your g-spot.  You met his eyes, wanting so badly to move your hips, but you knew you couldn’t.

“More?”  He whispered.  You nodded.  “Do you like feeling my Grace deep inside you?  Do you like that extra reminder that what you are dealing with is not human at all?”  You bit back a moan.  “Do you want to feel me inside you?  Not just my Grace, but this physical body, pressed deep inside you and thrusting and grinding against you, my Grace wrapped around you tightly and binding you to me, and only me, your Devil…” 

“Luce, please.”  You begged.  He raised an eyebrow at you.

“Hm, that’s not quite right.  I think your missing something.”

“Lucifer…” You moaned as another part of his Grace found your clit, pressing and rubbing it.  “Lucifer, will you please fuck me?”

“Good girl.”  His Grace suddenly disappeared, and he pulled your hips down to his.

He slowly entered you, the temperature difference between the two of you just adding to your pleasure.  He went painfully slow until he was completely into you, one hand finding your cheek to pull you back into a kiss and the other on your hip as he began moving.  He’d pull out fully before pushing back in, grinding into you just slightly before he repeated.  It drove you crazy, and you raked your nails harshly down his back.  When you suddenly felt feathers instead of skin, you let out a sigh and moved your head away slightly so you could behold his beautiful wings.  Somehow, they were still pure white.  You ran your hand along the ridge of one, and then ran your fingers down and through the softness before clenching your hand and pulling roughly.  Lucifers’s rhythm faltered within you, and you smiled.  You repeated the same act with your other hand, relishing the screech that fell from his mouth.

“You like that don’t you, baby?”  He nodded his agreement hurriedly, picking up the pace with his thrusts inside you.  You kept pulling at small patches of feathers, making your way to the base of his wings.  One of your hands came away covered in what you recognized as wing oil, and you massaged it into your neck.  You knew that having his wing oil on you marked you as bonded to him to every other angel, and you loved knowing that all of his kind KNEW you were his, damned or not.

“Can I, please…”  he hissed, mouth approaching your neck.  His teeth simply pressed there, not daring to go any farther without your go ahead.  You sighed a yes to him, then tugged even harder on his feathers when his teeth sunk into you.  You could feel him drinking down some of your blood, but some of the red wetness began trailing down your neck, pooling around your collarbone and then trickling down to your breasts.  He drank down another mouthful before pulling away, lips tracing the red trails against your white skin.  He repositioned his hips, and now with every thrust you felt the ridge of the head of his cock rubbing- oh fuck, yes, rightfuckingthere.  You screamed for him, feeling his nails dig into your hips and more blood being produced there, dripping down onto the couch.  He removed his hand, dipping his fingers in it before bringing them up to your lips.  You graciously sucked it off his fingers.  You pulled on his wings again, using them as leverage to push yourself farther onto him, get him deeper inside you.  He let out a wail, reattaching his lips to your neck and drinking another gulp of blood before pulling away. He met your eyes, red covering his chin and his eyes frantic.

“I’m going to cum.”  He hissed, making his thrusts go as fast and deep as possible.  You moaned and grinned up at him, kissing him and using your tongue to lick some of the blood off of his lips.

“Cum for me, Lucifer.  Come for your human.”  He pounded into you’re a few more times before pulling your hips tight against his and whining your name as he emptied himself into you.  His release triggered your own, and you felt his fingers slowly rubbing your clit as you worked through the waves of pleasure.

“I think I love you.”  The words caught you off guard, and your eyes flew open to meet his.

“I love you too, Luce.”

“Enough to burn?”

“At least I have you to keep me cool.”

 


End file.
